Talk:Types of Players/@comment-37647657-20181128195526
Fixed it up, but I wish I can burn this. Here's the original: today , im writing about almost all the type of peoples in TNF , add peoples each corresponding to their OWN " category " , no vandalism allowed , violators will be severely punished in game and the wiki trash Edit these are the most common player in TNF , there are millions of them *the " sprinter asker " or the " phantom force kiddo " these are one of the most annoying player ive ever seen and heard of , they will constantly ask " how to sprint " and they are crying for it , you can't sprint if you are heavy you moron ! weak point : getting killed *the s00p man you can basically hire them to cut fort and wood , they are guys who will buy everything from trading post to loot it , and cut any deployment in sight , only to troll and sell it at a worthless 50 pound instead of using them , tell me in the comment if they are kaputt , weak point : KOSing him and his faction *the dry looter you can see them basically everywhere , they are all the newbies who will loot a dead bodie only to store in their inventory and never use it or just sell it then reset to troll , just kill them first and loot them so then they will never dare dry looting you ever again *the bragger most of these people are HBC , they will say " kos faction noob " everytime they kill a guy who isnt in a KOS faction , some of them gets discharge , but most of them don't get a discharge , next them you see them , shoot an arrow right into their head and instakill , then say " idiot random KOS-er , go get a discharge " and they'll be so ashamed they instantly retired from HBC weak point : scoring a head shot on the bragger and saying " how shameful , werent you supposed to hack ?" *the limit passer these are newbie who will kill anyone out of the safezone , but always fail and dry loot the dead body but then gets killed and looted , most of them come from KDS , they will love to go northern camp and sit there , rubbing their palm , waiting for a victim to leave the safezone to 1 shot them with a hunting knife , they will pass their limits , thinking they can be a pro by killing everybody , weak point : being KOS , if you say hes KOS then , he'll reply with " im a fearful man , don't kos me plz " , show no mercy and loot him clean , then KOS his faction , after that , you're too good to go *the foreign these are players who will pretend to be able to speak spanish , they will say things like " GIMMICK URE TIENDA O AHORA COSITA !" which means " give me your shop or now give me " , they are annoying and often slash you with an axe saying " DAME TU COSITA !!!" which means " give me your thing " and i bet they don't even know what it means , weak point : HBC or natives *the " I play blood and iron alot " bragger have you seen some pro saying that he is a pro in blood and iron ? , well he shouldnt be here , cuz blood and iron isnt assosiated with TNF , keep this massive looter away , weak point : BLOOD AND IRON FOR NOOBS ! , doing this so will trigger him to kill or put a bounty on you , if you have OP gears , kill him and loot him clean , then say " cuz i told ya its for noob " or " shameful." and he'll instantly quit the game *the bully these are less common to see but , its different from other types of IRL bullys , what they'll do is directely insult a professional , and if you leave the safezone , he/she will slash you with a cutlass and loot you , it is assosiated to massive looter , one example of a bully is : ChoseFinest ( correct me if iam wrong ) , and in discord , they'll put a BIG image with nazi cross tattoed in it on their profile pic and trys to join HBC but always fail because of their profile pic , if you see one , directely stalk him/her with a ranged weapon and loot him clean *the trickster these are even less common to see , tricksters will basically break their faction rule , they mostly come from KDS or S2 , S2 is the most common , if you already know it , S2 is a marchandise faction , trickster come in and breaks the marchandise rule , its assosiated with the limit passer and massive looter , their tactic ? well its s1mple : 1 . directely teleport to northern camp and rubs ther palm while scouting for a victim 2 . victim spotted , they rush with a cutlass and an extremely ugly face ( man face , you can see it in your inventory ) 3 . loots all , having infinite storage , its all the step they do , their weak point is getting executed or humiliated , so , to execute , basically enslave him and let all your troops from your faction execute him with a hunting bow , this will humiliate him , loot him too clean , and he'll go in the bank which have infinite storage and get a dual musket and a blunderbuss then get revenge but always fails dangerous Edit these are the less common but dangerous people in TNF *the massive / mad looter they are dangerous and have alot of loots , they often have aimbot , and they are difficult to kill , they often have Long bow , illegal weapons , and Tomahawk , they will loot everything in sight , they think that everything is KOS , one great example is DC_Official , he stalks on island for hours , he is often bountied by everyone *the hacker / exploiter you guys all know that TNF is hacker infested , they use flying and aimbot , and bandage multiplying , some are insane and morph into a giant flying spaguetti monster , one example is NxS-bob naturally skilled , he shows his hack on youtube and if you look closely , he clearly uses aimbot and bandage multiplying , say STOP HACKING or anything to convince him to stop hacking so then he'll maybe stop using aimbot and brags on comment